beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Myuu Sama
"Misschien ben ik maar een hagedis, een monster, een slechterik of wat dan ook. Het kan me niets schelen. Als ik weet dat er mensen zijn die me een held noemen en van me houden, kan ik blijven verdergaan. De wereld zal altijd zitten vol mensen zoals jullie die wezens haten zoals ik. Maar dat maakt de wereld juist zo uniek en wat het is. Iedereen is anders en houd van andere dingen. En als mensen niet van mij houden van wat ik ben, boeit me niet. Want ik moet me niet kwetsen aan één bloem en de andere vermijden. Nee, want zo gaat dat niet." Uiterlijk Mens: Myuu heeft een dof perzik huidje met vrij grote indringende gouden ogen. Haar gezicht is perfect gebouwd. Niet te rond, niet te ovalig. Haar neus heeft een perfete bouw. Haar lippen zijn perfect symetrisch en perfect vol. Haar kin is niet te puntig en ook niet te rond. Het enige wat er niet erg perfect is aan haar gezicht zijn haar oren. Haar oren zijn wat te klein tegenover haar gezicht. Op haar linkervoet staat er het Japanse kanji-teken voor 'Yin', die nog niemand heeft gemerkt omdat die altijd verborden zit. Ze heeft wit stekelig haar met een rode streak en een draken hoofddeksel. Een tijdje heeft ze haar haren kersen(rozen)rood geverfd. Haar stem is laag en vol. Zo zoet als honing. Aantrekkelijk ook. Het lijkt alsof honing van een bijenkorf naar beneden vloeit. Echt zoet en warm. Myuu draagt een gouden hoofddeksel dat lijkt op een draak. Ze heeft altijd een wit hemdje aan met poffige mouwuiteinden. Dat hemd is tot onder haar boezem verscholen onder een zwarte riem dat loopt tot over haar middel dat zich sluit met touwtjes en een strik. Ze draagt een zwarte skinny jeans en lange zwarte botten tot haar knieën dat zich sluit met schoenveters. Als ze in de Blauwe Furie aankomt, verschijnt haar jurk automatisch. Haar jurk is smal tot aan haar heup, waar hij dan uitwaait. De jurk heeft geen schouderbedekking, dus hij laat haar schouders blootstaan aan de buitenwereld. Het stukje van haar ronde hals tot onder haar boezem is in een doffe witte kleur zodat hij goed te zien is op de sneeuwwitte jurk. Haar mouwen zijn sneeuwwit en strak rond haar armen. Er zit een lint aan elke mouw, die de sierlijkheid van haar bewegingen versterkt. De rok van haar jurk is van het zachtste witte satijn gemaakt, met daarbovenop een dunne laag zijde met (sterren)zilvere patronen op, die je haast niet kunt zien. Op die patronen zit er om de twee centimeters een diamantjes van 2 karaat, die maar lijken op snippers. Zo blinkt de jurk onderaan. Onder de jurk draagt ze witte sandalen met hakken, waarop kleine diamantjes geplaatst zijn. De bandjes van de sandalen gaan kris kras over haar voet heen en laten zo goed haar kanji-teken van Yin zien. Op die bandjes zijn kleine snippertjes ster op geplaatst. Myuu adoreert haar jurk zeer veel, niet alleen omdat hij mooi is, maar ook omdat Gingka vindt dat hij haar goed staat. Later, in de toekomst, is ze 20 en 21 jaar oud. Ze wordt niet ouder door een spreuk dat ze heeft uitgesproken. In die tijd heeft Myuu nog steeds haar dof perzik huidje of zelfs tanische huid en grote indringende gouden of amberkleurige ogen. Haar haren zijn nog steeds kersen(rozen)rood. Met de jaren zijn haar haren ook langer geworden en komen tot aan haar knieën (ze knipt het ook wel een stukje). Haar gezicht is nog steeds hetzelfde als altijd alleen ziet het er volwassener uit. Haar kledij is ook nog steeds hetzelfde. Haar stem is wel verandert. Haar lage, vrouwelijke, volle, zoete en warme stem. Draak: Als Myuu in een draak verandert, heeft ze een vrij smalle, stevige kop. Ze heeft twee hoorns en snorharen die sierlijk golven in de wind. Haar lichaam is lang, smal, stevig en flexibel. Ze heeft vier poten met aan iedere poot drie klauwen (Het teken dat ze een Japanse draak is). Haar lichaam heeft dan een sneeuwwitte kleur met een nachtzwarte stip in het centrum van haar kop (Het teken dat ze de Yin-draak is). Haar ogen zijn kristallen; scherp en koud. Haar tanden zijn dolken die glimmen als ijs. Haar twee hoorns zijn van ijs; hard en scherp. Haar adem ruikt naar ijs met een kersensmaak. Haar schubben zijn als een panster waardoor niet doorheen kan (Behlave de tanden van een Caeribiaan en Excalibur) en ze blinken als diamanten. Haar manen kronkelen in een lijn over haar rug en knetteren tegen elkaar als golven. De klauwen zijn van metaal, blinkend als kristal, die overal doorheen kunnen boren. Persoonlijkheid Myuu is niet erg positief zoals de andere. Ze is nogal doemdenkend en gevoelloos. Ze haat alles wat met vrolijkheid te maken heeft, ze noemt het ook wel 'de slijmerige boel'. Walgelijk vindt ze het. Ze kan nogal opschepperig doen. Ze heeft ook een heel erg grote mond. Ze is een vrije vogel. Ze wilt zich nooit vestigen op dezelfde plaats, daarom trekt ze ook altijd rond. Ze is nogal heethoofdig en kan daardoor haar controle over zichzelf makkelijk verliezen. Ze slaagt nogal veel mensen die haar irriteren. Haar hobby's zijn: Tekenen en vechten. Schrijven doet ze soms ook wel. Ze heeft ook rare gewoontes, zoals snurken en alleen vlees eten (Ze is een draak, duh). Ze lacht ook raar en knort wanneer ze lacht, ze probeert het af te leren, maar dat lukt niet. Ze heeft ook iets met het scheldwoord 'Kisama'. Zo noemt ze iedereen die haar irriteert. Ze heeft veel gereisd en heeft hun taal leren kennen. Dus ze durft mensen uit te schelden in andere talen. Het is heel ongehoord. Maar ja, zo is ze nou helemaal. Geschiedenis Ze is geboren in een klein dorpje Yokina dicht bij de Hagane berg. Myuu en Ryuga zijn de enige opvolgers van de koning en koningin van Yokina (Vrolijk). Ryuga en Myuu zijn geboren op 14 februari. Toen ze geboren werden, gaven ze geen kick en maakte geen geluid. Ze waren dood. De koningin begon te huilen en de draken Yin & Yang, die net op zoek waren naar menselijke lichamen, kwamen tevoorschijn. Yin & Yang kropen in Ryuga en Myuu's hart, waardoor Myuu's hart de maan werd, en ze kwamen weer tot leven. Ryuga en Myuu groeiden op met hun ouders. Op Myuu's eerste verjaardag kreeg ze haar eerste huisdier. Haar adelaar die ze Kiri noemde. Myuu gaf haar onbewust één van haar krachten. Nacht. Daardoor veranderde ze in een zilveren adelaar. Op haar tweede verjaardag kreeg ze haar tweede huisdier. Haar jachtluipaard die ze Pangur-Ban noemde. Ze gaf haar ook onbewust één van haar krachten. Sneeuw. Daardoor veranderde ze in een sneeuwjachtluipaard. Op haar derde verjaardag kreeg ze haar laatste huisdier. Haar paard die ze LianHua noemde. Ze gaf deze ook onbewust één van haar krachten. Water. Daardoor veranderde deze in een eenhoorn met een zwarte hoorn. Maar op haar vierde verjaardag ging alles mis. De Cearibianen vielen Yokina aan en Drake/Helios vermoorde hun ouders. Ryuga en Myuu ontsnapten en leefden één jaar lang samen in het bos Suteki. Toen werd Ryuga ruw van haar weggenomen door de Dark Nebula en werd daar getraind om de volmaakte blader te zijn van de Dark Bey: Lightning L-Drago. Nadat accident werd Myuu naar de Blauwe Furie gebracht door Napelon en daar getraind als draak en prinses. Na een jaar is Myuu teruggekeerd naar de Aarde en heeft bij een wolven familie gewoond. Ze leerde niet lang daarna haar nu beste vriendin Tsuki kennen. De meisjes hadden dingen gemeen waardoor ze meteen klikten. Ze gedroegen zich allebei niet zoals van hun verwacht werd en wilde vrij zijn. Daardoor reisde Myuu samen met Tsuki rond de wereld om sterker te worden. Relatie Gingka Hagane Gingka is Myuu's Persoon, daardoor verrachtte ze hem meteen. Omdat het zo onverwachts was en omdat ze opeens dat warme gevoel voor hem kreeg en opeens geobsedeerd werd door zijn gezicht. Ze vond het verschrikkelijk. Ze vermeidde hem zo veel mogelijk, maar kon maar niet van zijn gezicht wegkijken. Na een tijdje bemerkte ze dat Aki met hem begon te flirten en ze kwam op een conclusie: Ze haat Aki. Maar toen, tot haar verbazing, Gingka haar verzoek accepteerde, werd haar hart verpletterd en ze kon hem niet meer aankijken. Ze wilde hem niet haar verdriet laten zien. Toen ontdekte ze dat het liefde was dat ze voor hem voelde. Daardoor werd haar verdriet erger en erger. Hij wilde met haar praten, maar ze liet het niet toe en Ryuga ook niet. Daarna probeerde hij terug vrienden met haar te zijn, maar ze kraakte hem steeds weer af. Toen hij zijn onverklaarlijke liefde aan haar vertoonde, was ze geschokt, maar ze accepteerde hem en ze werden een koppel. Toen, nadat Gingka en zij hadden ontdekt dat ze een draak was, Gingka het met haar uitmaakte, dacht ze dat hij nooit van een monster zoals haar zou houden, zat ze in een diepe depressie. Ze at niet meer en kreeg anorexia, ze verliet haar kamer niet en schreeuwde 's nachts uit pijn. Na 6 maanden kwam Gingka terug naar haar toe en smeekte om haar terug te krijgen. Meteen nam ze hem terug, omdat ze niet zonder hem kan. Maar ze gelooft hem niet meer als hij zegt dat hij van haar houdt en bekijkt hoe hij probeert om zijn liefde te bewijzen. Ryuga Sama Myuu houdt van haar broer. Ziels veel zelfs. Ze waren vanaf hun geboorte al onafscheidelijk, maar toen hun ouders stierven werd dat een nog sterkere band. Toen werd Ryuga van haar weggenomen en hebben ze elkaar niet meer gezien. Een paar jaar later wanneer ze bij Gingka en zijn groep kwam, kwam ze hem weer tegen. Ze sprong hem direct in de armen en was zo blij dat ze hem weer zag. Ryuga en zij waren de allerbeste vrienden van de hele wereld en de allerbeste broer en zus van de wereld. Ze wisten echt alles van echt alles van elkaar. Tot in de details. Myuu kon zelfs Ryuga gedachten en gevoelens lezen en Ryuga kon dat ook bij haar. Er is zo'n hechte band tussen hen dat als de ene gewond raakte de andere de pijn ook kan voelen. Zo'n hechte band is er tussen hen. Echte broeder- en zusterliefde. Ze hebben samen een amulet van hun eigen teken. Het Yin Yang Amulet. Tsuki Tendo Myuu leerde Tsuki kennen doordat Tsuki verdwaald raakte in het bos en Myuu haar hielp terug thuis te komen. Dat was op ongeveer 6 jarige leeftijd. Myuu en Tsuki werden direct vriendinnen doordat ze dingen gemeen hadden: Ze gedroegen zich beiden niet zoals verwacht, wilden vrij zijn en de wereld zien. Myuu en Tsuki vertrokken op wereldreis met hun beys om beter te worden. Tsuki is de dochter van een baron en baronnes, maar ze verkoos vrijheid boven haar plichten. Ze gedroeg zich immers niet als een baronnes. En na vier jaar van reizen, vochten ze tegen elkaar en Tsuki verloor. Daardoor scheidden hun wegen om nog sterker te worden. Na vijf jaar ontmoeten ze elkaar weer door het WK. Tijdens het WK ontmoeten ze Arashi, Myazakki en Misaki. Op het einde van het WK sloten ze zich allebei aan bij de groep van Gingka & Co en werden ze boezemvrienden. Tsuki heeft soms de pest aan Myuu. Haar opschepperige gedrag kan haar echt irriteren. Ze heeft het ook niet graag dat Myuu in haar hoofd zit en haar gedachten leest. Dus beloofde Myuu om haar gedachten niet te lezen en niet in haar hoofd te zitten, behalve als ze iets dringend moet vertellen (Haar waarschuwen, haar vertellen over wat ze over haar heeft gezien, etc.). Ze vind het ook irritant hoe Myuu over Kyoya denkt en al. Dat zit haar wel dwars. Maar voor de rest is alles oké. Verbintenis De verbintenis is een proces dat zich bevind tussen een mens en een draak. Dit proces geeft weer dat een draak zijn zielsverwant heeft gevonden. Dan zal hij/zij die persoon voor altijd moeten beschermen en moeten koesteren. Als deze persoon sterft, zal de draak niet verder kunnen leven en sterft met hem/haar mee. Als deze persoon hem/haar afwijst in de liefde, zal die draak zoveel pijn leiden dat hij/zij elke dag wenst dat hij/zij dood gaat, maar dan de dag overleeft en de volgende dag hetzelfde wenst. Dit proces bestaat uit twee delen: de gewone verbintenis en de volledige verbintenis. De gewone verbintenis of het eerste verbond bestaat uit drie delen: de verleiding, het verbond en dan de bezegeling. De verleiding is het begin en start door de aanraking. Als de persoon van de draak de draak aanraakt, voelt de draak een soort elektrische schok en word gedwongen zich om te draaien en de persoon recht in de ogen aan te kijken. Niets maakt meer uit voor de draak, alleen nog maar die persoon. Hij/Zij doet dan alles om hem/haar te beschermenen lief te hebben tot de dood (misschien zelfs nog daarna). Dit is het verbond. Het wordt ten slotte bezegeld met de eerste kus van de draak. De volledige verbintenis of het permanente verbond bestaat uit één deel: 'het'. Als een draak met zijn/haar persoon 'het' doet, wordt de verbintenis volledig en zijn ze onafscheidelijk. Battles Myuu heeft 3 gevechten verloren, 4 gevechten gelijkstand en 1 gevecht onbekend. Beyblade's * L-Drago Healix L:S: Myuu's eerste beyblade. * Terminal L-Drago F:S: '''Myuu's tweede en laatste beyblade, de evolutie van L-Drago Healix L:S. Special move's L-Drago Healix L:S: * '''Deep Blue - Opening's Gate * Moonlight Beautiful Shine * Deep Blue - Underworld Opening's Gate Terminal L-Drago F:S: * Dragon Empress - Lethal Fang * Dragon Empress - Soaring Death Citaten *"Hou je kop!" *"Komop! L-Drago!" *"Het is tijd om hier een einde aan te maken!" *"Het is tijd om hen onze ware schoonheid te laten zien, L-Drago." *"Ik ben niet een jongen met groen haar en een paardenstaart." (Tegen Kyoya.) *"Ts, jullie irriteren me." *"Ik slaag mensen die me de keel uithangen." *"Jullie zullen boete voor al jullie daden." *"Tarde identitatem vestram videre!" *"'Melij' dat woord staat niet in mijn woordenboek." (Tegen Kohatsu (Een Caeribiaan).) *"Misschien ben ik voor jou een hagedis, een slechterik of wat dan ook. Het kan me niets schelen als ik weet dat er mensen zijn die me een held noemen. En dat is wat telt." (Tegen Kaito.) *"Eerst beloven, dan geloven." *"Qui te missit?" Weetjes *Haar naam betekent letterlijk "miauwen" in het Japans. *Haar achternaam is Sama dat "als" of "in de wijze van" betekent of gewoon voor de beleefdheidsvorm. *Ryuga (Myuu's tweelingbroer) zou zijn gestorven, maar was eigenlijk naar de Blauwe Furie teruggekeerd en is na een paar maanden terug naar de Aarde gekomen. *Myuu is een van de weinige meisjes die blade. *Haar lievelingsbloem is het zegel van haar familie: De roos. *Myuu's wapen staat uitgebeeld in het zegel van haar familie: De Zeis van de Dood. *Haar favoriete edelsteen is de diamant. *Haar favoriete kleur is blauw (Want wit is geen kleur, maar een verzameling van kleuren). *Haar volledige naam is: Myuu Elizabeth Guadalupe Odette Sama. *Haar tweede naam 'Elizabeth' betekent, in de Bijbelse vertaling, 'De eed of volledigheid van God'. *Haar derde naam 'Guadalupe' betekent letterlijk 'Rivier van de wolf'. *Haar vierde naam 'Odette' betekent 'Rijkdom' in het Frans en oud Duits. *Ze is van Engelse, Braziliaanse, Japanse en Belgische afkomst. *Het is zo dat Myuu de schuld krijgt van haar dode geboorte. Dit komt allemaal door de legende van de Sama's en hun zicht op het geboorte geven van het vrouwelijke ras. Galerij Myuu smiles at Gingka.jpg|Myuu lacht naar Gingka|link=Myuu Sama Gingka x Myuu.jpg|Gingka x Myuu|link=Gingka Hagane Myuu Sama.jpg|Myuu vecht met haar zwaard|link=Het einde is nabij (deel 4) Myuu when she's furious.jpg|Myuu is woedend|link=Het einde is nabij (deel 4) Myuu in haar prinsessen jurk.jpg|Myuu in haar prinsessen jurk|link=Myuu Sama Yin & Yang Draken.jpg|Myuu is de witte Yin draak|link=De Dragoniërs Schoolfoto van de jonge Myuu.jpg Myuu zingt haar lievelingslied.jpg Myuu Sama 2.jpg Myuu oefent kaar ninjitsu.jpg Myuu kijkt recht in Gingka's ogen.jpg Myuu is net wakker.jpg Myuu in haar witte gevechtskledij.jpg Myuu in haar oude schooluniform 2.jpg Myuu in haar oude schooluniform.jpg Myuu in haar oefenkledij.jpg Myuu in haar gevechtskledij.jpg Myuu in haar engelenvorm.jpg Myuu in haar bikini.jpg Myuu.jpg|Myuu loves music|link=Myuu Sama Myuu in een grasveldje met bloemen.jpg Myuu en Gingka broke up.jpg Myuu en Gingka back together.jpg Myuu in action.jpg Myuu chibi.jpg Myuu sama.jpg Misaki dress.jpg Myuu's unicorn.jpg|Myuu's eenhoorn: LianHua|link=Het einde is nabij (deel 6) Myuu in her weddingdress.jpg Myuu 2.jpg Myuu ans Tsuki.jpg Myuu as a kid.jpg Myuu as a servent.jpg Myuu blushing.jpg Myuu chibi 6.jpg Myuu chibi 2.jpg Myuu chibi 3.jpg Myuu chibi 4.jpg Myuu chibi 5.jpg Myuu coming out from bath.jpg Myuu cooks.jpg Myuu als ze muziek speelt.jpg Momo Mikquini.jpg Myuu jusing her chakra.jpg Myuu laying dawn.jpg Myuu under a tree.jpg Myuu with her sword.jpg Myuu with her whte hat.jpg Momo met haar gitaar.jpg Myuu looks upon to Gingka.jpg Myuu's atacking.jpg Myuu's little beach house.jpg Myuu's embaresd.jpg Myuu with Gingka.jpg Myuu sleeping.jpg Myuu in her kimono.jpg Myuu calls up her power.jpg Myuu as an angel.jpg Myuu 3.jpg Myuu and Tsuki 2.jpg Portret Prinses Myuu.jpg Prinses Myuu.jpg Prinses Ninja Myuu.jpg Myuu 5.jpg Myuu Adult Princess.jpg Myuu Adult Sleeping.jpg Myuu Adult and Haru.jpg Myuu Adult in Castle.jpg Myuu Adult.jpg Wiki-background Myuu (Electric Bolge).jpg Myuu (Power Nova).jpg Myuu Adult Smile.jpg Myuu Adult with Gun.jpg Myuu and Aida.jpg Myuu and her sward.jpg Myuu and sword.jpg Myuu Beauty.jpg Myuu Calling Up her Powers.jpg Myuu en haar wolvenvorm.jpg Myuu Forcing Up her Powers.jpg Myuu Halloween.jpg Myuu in Gingka's T-shirt.jpg Myuu in haar Pyama.jpg Myuu in her calsual clothes.jpg Myuu in Pyjamas.jpg Myuu in SunSet.jpg Myuu is Flying.jpg Myuu Kawaii.jpg Myuu Kawaii 2.jpg Myuu made a Snowdoll.jpg Myuu playing harp.jpg Myuu Producing Snow.jpg Myuu short hair.jpg Myuu standing on Water.jpg Myuu Warrior.jpg Myuu Warrior Princess.jpg Categorie:Personage's Categorie:© All Rights Reserved Categorie:Auteursrecht Categorie:Schrijver: Myuu